Ultraman Degeneration Next
by Minzoku-Kaihousha
Summary: 12 Mysterious energies descend to Earth, and spread to various parts of the world. The powers eventualy choose their host, to protect the future of the world. R


Cast List

Hajimura Shun

Identity: Ultraman

Nickname: Shun

Nationality: Japan

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Background: Hajimura Shun is a student of Chiba College. Shun has a quiet and kind personality, and also has a cool personality. Shun is an average person in terms of intellect, and has trouble speaking English at first. He enjoys hiking as a hobby. He has a girlfriend named Mizumi Nagisa. The one thing he would never forgive himself for is if anything bad ever happened to Nagisa.

Dan Jeffery

Identity: Ultra Seven

Nickname: Dan

Nationality: Australia

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Background: Dan Jeffery is a student of Sydney University. He takes the arts stream. He has a nice and cheerful personality, but sometimes he can be very serious. He really likes adventure stories, adventure games and adventure movies, and he really wants to become an adventurer.

Yuri Strasbourg

Identity: Ultraman Jack

Nickname: Yuri

Nationality: Russia

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Background: Yuri Strasbourg is from a wealthy family, with a successful business. However, Yuri doesn't like his family, as he is always pushed by his perfectionist parents. Because of that, Yuri left his family, and left his hometown to continue his studies, without the extra pressure. He has a cheerful personality and sometimes, he likes to make jokes with his friends. As the story progresses, he develops a crush for Flandre Scarlet (Ultraman Ace), but he never admits his feelings for her.

Flandre Scarlet

Identity: Ultraman Ace

Nickname: Scarlet

Nationality: Romania

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Background: Flandre Scarlet is a college student who just passed her studies in senior high school. She has a cute appearance, with a quiet and shy personality. She is a very kind person, who really cares for her family and friends, and is willing to do anything to protect them. She likes to read comics. Scarlet speaks English, but isn't very good at it yet.

Reive Sanderson

Identity: Ultraman Taro

Nickname: Reive

Nationality: England

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Background: Reive Sanderson is the captain of his college's baseball team. He is (based on age), the oldest member in the group, and is one of the groups' (Ultraman team) members with the best leadership skills. He is athletic and is good in pretty much every sport. Sometimes Reive talks a lot, and sometimes he doesn't talk much. He is a cool kind of guy, but is usually very serious in what he does.

Lee Fang Jie

Identity: Ultraman Leo

Nickname: Lee

Nationality: China

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Background: Lee Fang Jie is most likely with Rieve, as he is the leader of the taekwondo club in his college (fellow leaders). He is also very athletic, and has a mastery of various martial arts. Sometimes Lee can laugh with the others, and often time, he has a serious personality. Lee doesn't speak English too well at first. His hobby is training in martial arts.

James Ray Edward

Identity: Ultraman Tiga

Nickname: Ray

Nationality: USA

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Background: James Ray Edward is an archeological student in California University. In his university, he does research on a mysterious ruin, which is located in the Grand Canyon. He is the first person to discover the ruin. He is a kind and nice person, but sometimes he can be very serious.

Orlando Carlos

Identity: Ultraman Dyna

Nickname: Carlos

Nationality: Canada

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Background: Orlando Carlos is a student of astronomy in ST. Bernhard University. He really likes to study about astronomy. He has a cheerful personality and can sometimes make people laugh. He is a kind and friendly person. Currently, he is researching on natural living on Mars.

Jonathan Vembry

Identity: Ultraman Gaia

Nickname: Vembry

Nationality: Brazil

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Background: Jonathan Vembry is a student of Technician Academy. In his college, Vembry is a prodigious student. Vembry is a pacifist, and always tries to resolve problems peacefully, without violence. Vembry has a good relationship with Prof. Lipzerweiz (Prof. Weiz for short). Together with Prof. Weiz, Vembry is working on a secret project.

Reign Foster

Identity: Ultraman Agul

Nickname: Reign

Nationality: France

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Background: Reign Fosters is a student in the area of Marine Research. He loves sea life, and is willing to do whatever he can to preserve it. Reign is a very quiet and cold person. He doesn't seem to like laughing, and rarely does it. He is also a very serious person. Sometimes he does odd things, which gives him the title "Weird Guy" around his colleagues (excluding the other Ultramen). Reign speaks English, but doesn't do it very well.

Evan Bernhardus

Identity: Ultraman Cosmos

Nickname: Evan

Nationality: Indonesia

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Background: Evan Bernhardus is a second grade student in Senior High School. He is the youngest member of the team. He is an animal lover, and also a pacifist. He is friendly, kind, and cheerful in personality. Unfortunately, he lost his father a long time ago, so he now lives with just his mother, whom he loves very much.

Julie Sonnyla

Identity: Ultraman Justice

Nickname: Julie

Nationality: New Zealand

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Background: Julie Sonnyla is also still a Senior High student (third grade). She wants to become a police woman to fix the injustice all around her. She is a brave girl, with a cold personality, but she can sometimes smile sweetly around her friends.


End file.
